


The Best Laid Plans

by orphan_account



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Double Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 10:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20795066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: For ladies bingo prompt "Infiltration"





	The Best Laid Plans

**Author's Note:**

> For ladies bingo prompt "Infiltration"

Nyota slipped into Janice's room and found her sitting in front of her mirror, getting ready for bed.

"Here, let me help you." She began to carefully undo Janice's braids. Like everything about her, from the color of her lipstick to her floral perfume, to the delicate gold hoops in her ears, they were cunningly calculated to make her seem girlish and soft. "What was she like, the other me? I heard she had a run in with Sulu".

Janice laughed. "There is no universe where you aren't a match for Sulu."

Nyota paused. She would have to be careful here. It was widely assumed that Kirk could spy on the crew, and those he deemed a threat tended to disappear. "You know, I never realized how attractive Spock is, until I saw him without a beard."

Janice turned to face her with a knowing smile. She slid back into character and giggled. "He's a Vulcan darling. Once every seven years."

"But he is half human."

"You're right. We should invite him to join us some time. In the interest of greater cultural understanding of course. Are you spending the night?" 

Nyota leaned down to kiss her. "Of course darling."


End file.
